1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device and a projector.
2. Related Art
An image display region of a liquid crystal device used as a light valve of a projector includes a pixel section through which light exits and an inter-pixel region where wirings supplying electric signals to the pixel section are formed. For example, the inter-pixel region of the liquid crystal device is covered with a light-shielding layer so that light is not transmitted through the light-shielding layer.
In the liquid crystal device, it is desirable that the amount of light exiting from the pixel section is as large as possible and the light is bright. Therefore, high light use efficiency has to be achieved. For example, in a liquid crystal device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2552389, micro-lenses are disposed in both a light-incident surface and a light-exit surface of a liquid crystal panel. The light incident on a portion, which does not contribute to display of the liquid crystal panel, is converged into the pixel section of the liquid crystal panel by the micro-lenses, thereby improving the actual aperture ratio of the liquid crystal panel.
In the liquid crystal device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2552389, the liquid crystal panel and the micro-lenses are separately formed. Therefore, it is not easy to position a pair of micro-lenses with the liquid crystal panel interposed therebetween and it takes a time to manufacture the liquid crystal device.